Headlong
Cнятый в апреле 1991 года, «Headlong» совсем не похож на «I'm Going Slightly Mad». Похоже, группа решила, что предыдущий клип был слишком мрачен — и «Headlong» наполнен боевым задором и агрессивной воинственностью. Умирающий Фредди продолжал сражение. Это единственный видеоклип «Queen» 1991 года, в котором Фредди снялся без грима. Он выходит на съёмочную площадку какой есть — бледный, истощённый, похожий на высохшую мумию, но обладающий странной и завораживающей красотой умирающего. При этом Фредди поёт весьма воинственный текст, сопровождая песню сверканием глаз и взмахом кулака. Он как бы говорит: "Посмотрите, люди добрые, что со мной сделали. Но я не собираюсь сдаваться. Я ещё повоюю!" Его одежда также имеет символический смысл — жёлтая блуза (знак воина — льва и одновременно знак скорой смерти) и синяя рубашка (цвет неба, траура, религиозности). Воинственный настрой клипа сразу обращает на себя внимание. Все четверо музыкантов пребывают в каком-то странном злом возбуждении, они как будто бы выясняют с кем-то отношения. Глаза Фредди свирепо сверкают, он поёт свирепо и агрессивно. На протяжении всей песни несколько раз повторяются слова: "И ты несёшься, у тебя новая цель. Ты несёшься, неуправляем, Ты думаешь, ты такой сильный — но это ты не можешь остановить, С этим ты ничего не можешь поделать. Ничего, нет, ничего ты не можешь с этим поделать!" Фредди то показывает кулак, то воздевает руки в зороастрийской молитве, то дразнится. Его коллеги то валяют дурака, то свирепо вопят в кадр "ничего ты с этим сделать не можешь!". В одном из эпизодов Фредди наклоняется к столу, и, внимательно грядя в камеру, говорит "Let me out of this cheap "B" movie!"(Высвободите меня из этого низкосортного фильма!). То есть— я не герой дешевой кинокартины! Фредди прямо намекает, что его болезнь получена не в результате разврата. На протяжении всего видео Фредди постоянно танцует, делает сложные акробатические номера и нагло-вызывающе улыбается в кадр, как бы говоря, что с ним все в порядке. Сами его воинственные и издевательские танцы — вызов. Даже страшно подумать, чего это ему стоило — в то время он сутками не мог есть и спать от боли, в студию его приносили на руках, на съёмках он постоянно терял сознание от боли и слабости. И через страшную боль он улыбался, шутил, дразнился, танцевал, отжимался. Своими танцами Фредди как бы говорил: "Я не сдамся, я все такой же!" Обречённый на мучительную и позорную смерть, он издевательски говорит: "Вы меня не сломали!" В одном из эпизодов Брайан Мэй, стоя рядом со свирепо резвящимся резвящимся Фредди, смотрит на него с улыбкой печали и восхищения... Несколько раз музыканты сняты лежащими на полках, расположенных как на египетских фресках. Фредди лежит на нижней полке, на нем странный белый галстук. В одном из эпизодов он тянет галстук вверх и указывает на него взглядом (сообщение — "Внимание! Следите за галстуком!"). Символика более чем прозрачна: длинный белый галстук — знак удавки, насильственной смерти. Ближе к концу клипа появляется кадр, длящийся менее секунды, но крепко врезающийся в память — при словах "ты думаешь, ты очень сильный" все четыре полки сняты общим планом, Фредди лежит задушенный тем самым галстуком, шея свёрнута, край галстука пришпилен к полу. Этот эпизод подтверждает все самые худшие подозрения. На мгновение группа появляется сидящей в креслах. Фредди откинулся назад, глаза его закрыты, и, судя по его виду, он на грани болевого обморока. На самом деле ему очень плохо — но он не сломлен и продолжает работать. В конце клипа Фредди машет кулаком и свирепо говорит "хе-хе", вся группа издаёт боевой клич, а Фредди показывает язык. «Headlong» — памятник невероятному мужеству Фредди Меркьюри! Headlong(текст) And you're rushing headlong you've got a new goal And you're rushing headlong out of control And you think you're so strong But there ain't no stopping and there's nothin' You can do about it There's nothin' you can do No there's nothin' you can do about it No there's nothin' you can, nothin' you can Nothin' you can do about it And you're rushing headlong you've got a new goal And you're rushing headlong out of control And you think you're so strong But there ain't no stopping no there's nothin' You can do about it Hey, he used to be a man with a stick in his hand Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do She used to be a woman with a hot dog stand Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do Now you've got soup in the laundry bag Now you've got strings, you're gonna lose your rag You're gettin' in a fight Then it ain't so groovy when you're screaming in the night Let me out of this cheap 'B' movie Headlong down the highway and you're rushing Headlong out of control And you think you're so strong But there ain't no stopping and you can't stop rockin' And there's nothin' you can, nothin' you can Nothin' you can do about it When a red hot man meets a white hot lady Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do Soon the fire starts a raging gets 'em more than half crazy Hoop diddy diddy - hoop diddy do Oh, now they start freaking everyway you turn You can't start walking 'cos your feet got burned It ain't no time to figure wrong from right Cause reasons out the window Better hold on tight - you're rushing headlong Headlong out of control You think you're so strong There ain't no stopping and there's nothin' you, nothin' you Nothin' you can do about it at all Yeah yeah alright go And you're rushing headlong down the highway And you're rushing headlong out of control And you think you're so strong But there ain't no stopping There's nothin', nothin', nothin' you can do about it Headlong Headlong Rushing rushing, rushing rushing Rushing rushing, rushing rushing Headlong Headlong Gnoldaeh gnoldaeh gnoldaeh gnoldaeh Категория:Песни